CarbonCopy
by JrBenson
Summary: It's hard to find yourself. It's harder to figure out when you're just a carbon copy. Futanari. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-imagining of clone Shepard…sort of. A complete over haul…a newer, better…absolutely different version. This is set in ME 2 and through ME 3. And possibly beyond. Jack is my number 2 love interest for FemShep (Number 1 goes to Lady Liara as always). This is a Jack/OFC paring. There is a ton of Jack/Miranda stuff which is all fine and dandy and I love 'em all. But this time around, it's gonna be different. LotSB was done early on in this story.

Was inspired to write this after reading Ravens Mask (Experiments series) and Rae D. Magdon ME stories (I highly recommend you read Asari Nights as well as Omega's Choice/Omega's Pride). All so deliciously delightful. If you're not familiar with their…uh…particular brand of storytelling, I would suggest reading them _all_. If that's what you're into.

This first chapter… ***TRIGGER WARNING*** portions of it anyways, will deal with an uncomfortable subject. If that isn't your cup of tea, you can skim through it (or stop reading). This is also **FEMSLASH**. You have been officially warned.

*Disclaimer 1: I own nothing except for my universe/story/OC…etc…also, any scientific stuff that you read is just from my head. I am no scientist. With that being said, take whatever you read with a grain of salt.

**Disclaimer 2: At some point during this story, you may have to read this on the AO3 site (the link is in my profile). Hopefully it doesn't come to that, but stay turned.

* * *

 **1**

" _Any word yet on that base Miranda?"_

Sighing, Miranda just pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting frustrated. And she _never_ got frustrated.

"I've pulled every resource I could find. Other then what I've found so far, I've got nothing to report."

It had been several hours since the Illusive Man made known a rouge Cerberus group. At first Miranda and the Commander were skeptical of the news but when the Illusive Man sent over specific details of certain experiments being done under _his_ name. And he wanted them stopped.

"I'm doing everything I can Shepard."

There was a pause on the other end.

" _I know…sorry. Let me know when you find anything new."_

Miranda found herself nodding.

"Will do Shepard. Try to get some rest." Miranda was sure her commander was smirking as she shut off her omni-tool.

Miranda settled herself in for a long night.

...

"Thanks. She's got pull but not like you," Shepard said. She felt like she was running through hoops for everyone around her.

" _My pleasure commander,"_ Liara said with a teasing grin. She knew Shepard well enough to know that the commander was pushing herself twice as hard now. Any help Liara could provide, she would gladly give.

" _From what I've heard of that planet, it's uninhabitable and it's too far off Alliance radar at the moment that colonizing this planet is not their top priority."_

"But…"

" _My sources say that a recent flux in energy centering around a particular area have increased the past several years. My contacts have said that this project was activated around the same time you were being put back together by Cerberus."_

That gave Shepard pause.

" _And…there was an…incident at the same lab the Lazarus project was being conducted…"_

"Yeah. When I woke up, it was being attacked-"

" _No…before that. A few weeks after I had given your body…,"_ Liara sighs on the other end of the screen. _"There had been reports…more like rumors actually…that a rouge faction of Cerberus had stolen…'information' from the Lazarus project. I don't know for certain-"_

"Really? The shadow broker not knowing everything? That's a shock," Shepard said with a grin. Some of the stress she had felt slowly fading.

Liara just gave her a look before continuing.

" _Like I said, these are all rumors and I can't find any solid leads yet. I'll let you know what I find out. But in the meantime, I'm sending over the information I do have so far."_

Shepard nodded and said goodbye. She glanced at her terminal. She should just take a quick glance at what Liara had sent but her body was giving out on her. She had been up almost 20 hours now and her body was demanding sleep.

With a yawn, Shepard trudged over to her bed and fell onto it – clothes and all. She felt her eye lids get heavy and soon she was out cold.

* * *

 _ **Unknown planet**_

"Your blood pressure is good. How is your head feeling?" The young doctor shut her Omni tool off. She glanced over at her patient and waited.

"No more headaches…well at least, not the last couple hours."

The doctor smiled.

"That's good. We're making progress. Keep taking your vitamins and you should feel much better soon." And with that, the doctor turned to leave.

"Ah…about that…when will my memory come back?"

Slowly turning, the doctor gave her patient a sad smile.

"That takes time. We've been through this before. You need to gain your memory… _naturally_. I only agreed to tell you about your parents as to not give your mind too much of a shock. The rest…well…you need to keep up with your exercises. It'll help with regaining your memory. Now if you'll excuse me," with that, the doctor turned and left.

As the doors slid shut, the doctor sighed and entered the adjacent room that held the two way mirror.

"How is Experiment-13 doing doctor?"

Spinning on her heel, Doctor Leslie gasped and held her chest. She should have known he would show up. The stench of cigarette smoke filled the air a like bad perfume.

"oh…uh…Illusive Man…didn't expect to see you again," Doctor Leslie sputtered.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, the Illusive Man remained silent. Doctor Leslie swallowed nervously.

"uh…she is doing exceptionally well considering she was created from nothing but a small piece of DNA three years ago. Her cognitional neuroplasticity is improving as well as her…uh…other functions…," the doctor blushed as she read her notes on E-13.

The Illusive Man stayed in the shadows.

"Good. How long can we bring in the other subjects for further testing?"

Doctor Leslie cleared her throat as she tugged on her lab coat nervously.

"Is there a problem doctor?"

The doctor pursed her lips together as she straightens herself.

"About that sir…I don't feel comfortable with proceeding-"

"You just told me that it is functioning well enough."

"Yes, but-"

"I don't need you growing conscience doctor. I need results."

"That's not it sir!"

"Then what is it? I understand you've grown… _fond_ of E-13." Doctor Leslie felt her cheeks burn.

"That…that's not it. She's…she's been asking about her memories. She's been asking about her identity. I've put her off for some time now. But don't you think Conner needs to know the truth?"

The Illusive Man was silent. He took a long drag from his cigarette before he answered.

" _It_ doesn't need to know anything. _It_ was designed for spare parts. But since we obviously don't have a problem with that now, _it_ will have other uses. I just need you to give me results doctor. Or should I look for someone else?"

Doctor Leslie shook her head. She hated what she had to do.

"No…no sir. I'll get those tests done."

"Good. You better hurry. I hear Shepard is exceptional at what she does."

Doctor Leslie's eyes widened. The Illusive Man turned and left her alone.

* * *

 _ **Normandy**_

" _You're not going to like what you hear Shepard."_

Shepard sighed. Since she woke up that morning, her head had been pounding. Miranda had offered little news on their current dilemma. And now this.

"Good…thought I was running out of bad news."

Liara gave her lover an understanding smile.

" _From what my sources found…that accident I told you about? Well that was no accident."_

Shepard felt her stomach churn at the sick possibilities of what Liara uncovered.

" _Shepard…parts of your DNA…they were stolen."_

Shepard felt her stomach fall. She felt like throwing up.

" _Shepard? Are you alright?"_

"Are you sure, Liara?" Shepard knew that the Asari's Intel was sound. She just didn't want to believe it.

Liara didn't reply at first. The implications of Shepard's stolen DNA would be disastrous.

"I'm sorry…I just-"

" _You do not need to apologize. Not to me. I understand your…reservations. That's why I tripled checked the data, just to be sure. I'm sorry Shepard. I wish I had better news for you."_

Shepard gave Liara a tired smile.

"This…this is more than I had an hour ago. Thanks. Look, don't say anything to anyone…yet. Let me talk to Miranda. She'll probably deny it, but it's worth a shot. I'll see you soon."

" _I'll hold you to that Shepard,"_ Liara said with a small smile. Shepard signed off and ran a hand through her hair. She was going to get an answer. Either from Miranda or the Illusive Man.

...

"I see your girlfriend didn't waste much time," Miranda said as she waved a data pad around.

"Why didn't you tell me about my DNA being stolen?" Shepard demanded. Placing her hands on the operative's desk, Shepard leaned over it and glared.

As expected, Miranda didn't even bat an eye. She glanced at the info that Liara had found and was impressed at how quickly the asari found it all.

Miranda waited a beat before answering. She knew Shepard well enough that trying to evade the question wouldn't do much good. The straight forward, no bull shit approach was what Shepard respected in her officers. So that was what Miranda was going to give her.

"The amount that was stolen was deemed insignificant."

"Insignificant!" Shepard roared. "That's my DNA they stole!"

Miranda held up a hand indicating she had more to say.

"The amount that was stolen is the size of a dust particle. That isn't enough for any sort of experiment to survive initial testing, let alone transport. You have nothing to worry about." Miranda stood and glared back at Shepard.

"Still should've told me. I don't care how insignificant it was. It was still _my_ DNA!"

"I understand. If it eases your mind, I conducted a thorough investigation. I can send you the report," Miranda offered calmly. She had made sure that every single stone was turned when she did her investigation. She didn't want any unexpected surprises in the future.

Shepard nodded. Although she distrusted Cerberus, Miranda had been as honest as she could be with her.

"Thanks," Shepard said as she turned to leave, "oh, and for future reference…I'd _appreciate_ it if I don't get any more surprises like this." And with that, she was gone.

Miranda sighed. When she had found out about the theft, she had thought the same thing – how much was stolen and for what purpose. When she took her findings to the Illusive Man, he had seemed genuine at the time. But as she was collecting more information about this new 'mission', she was starting to have doubts about her employer and about why he was having Shepard investigate.

* * *

 _ **Unknown planet-three weeks later**_

Dr. Leslie set down her data pad and pursed her lips. The Illusive man had gone ahead and initiated the second portion of their experiment. It was taking longer for E-13… _Conner_ to go along with it. Granted, she had no idea what was really intended.

"We've already been through this Conner," Dr. Leslie asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I…I know…I know. I just…do I have to?" Conner asked genuinely upset. "I mean…she's my friend. I'm not attracted to her…not in that way." Conner felt her cheeks burn.

The Illusive Man had 'found' a young female in her twenties that was suitable for their experiment – no family…no one that would miss her if she disappeared. They had kept her away in a separate room and the only time she was let out was to interact with Conner. In the beginning, the young woman was terrified but Conner never did anything more than talk to her. Eventually, the two grew closer since it was just the two of them most of the time.

Within those three weeks, Dr. Leslie had been pestering Conner about various things. 'She's pretty' or 'you two are getting close'…then it hit Conner. But why would a rehab facility want her to do _that_?

Dr. Leslie pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed those results and the Illusive Man was breathing down her neck to get them.

"I just don't understand, Doc. What does…doing _that,_ have anything to do with me regaining my memory?"

Dr. Leslie sighed once more and tried not to sound irritated. This wasn't what she had envisioned for herself when she became a doctor not long ago. Straight out of med school, she was approached by agents of the Illusive Man. Here she was six years later, still trying to figure out what the hell she became.

"Conner…sometimes we do things to advance the greater good. Sometimes the things we do don't always make sense. But we have to do them to complete our end goal. This," Dr. Leslie motioned around the room, "is one of them."

Dr. Leslie swallowed. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other alternative. The Illusive Man would have her head if she delayed much longer.

"Now, you have a choice. I bring her back in and we start again."

"I don't want to hurt her! Please!" Conner begged.

Dr. Leslie waited a beat before continuing.

"Or we use the other method." Dr. Leslie watched as Conner's swallowed nervously. They had done this several times over the past three weeks when Conner refused to co-operate.

"I don't want to hurt her," Conner whispered close to tears.

Dr. Leslie nodded as she reached out and undid Conner's draw strings. The light material fell to the ground and pooled around Conner's ankles. She stood still as she felt Dr. Leslie wrap her hand around her semi-hard cock.

Conner closed her eyes tight and willed herself not to cry. She gripped the bed railing behind her to keep herself grounded to reality.

The first time Dr. Leslie had done this, Conner had been curious but a little uncomfortable. Now, Conner just wanted to die. She didn't want this to happen, but she didn't want to hurt her friend even more.

Dr. Leslie kept her touch gentle but steady. She watched the emotions run through Conner and felt a slight twinge of guilt course through her. A part of her wanted to stop but the depraved monster inside her wouldn't allow it.

Dr. Leslie reached out with her other hand and carefully placed it on Conner's shoulder. She felt the muscles there tense at her touch. She remembered when she did her initial physical exam of Conner, how the young woman's well defined muscles played over her skin. In 2 ½ years, Conner went from a blob of nothing to a wonderfully built specimen.

It was a shame that the Illusive Man kept her under lock and key.

"Shhh…it's ok. Just relax," Dr. Leslie said softly. She brushed the hair from Conner's forehead and placed a soft kiss there. Her other hand continued to stroke Conner's ever growing member.

Conner clenched her jaw and whimpered softly as Dr. Leslie added a slight pull to her grip just below the bulb of her cock. She tried to keep from crying out but when the doctor repeated the motion again, Conner couldn't help herself. Her hips moved in time with Dr. Leslie's stroking hand.

The doctor smiled gently at Conner when she saw the younger woman's eyes open.

"You like how that feels don't you? Feels good doesn't it?" Dr. Leslie said quietly. Conner couldn't say anything. She was lost in the sensations that she was receiving.

Dr. Leslie glanced at the hardened cock. It was already slick with pre cum but what grabbed her attention the most was the texture of it – its smoothness. Its warmth and how it grew with each stroke – not too big but most certainly not small. Most importantly, it was incredibly hard - almost bursting.

She hadn't realized how quickly she had been pumping her hand. The only indication she got was when Conner cried out and her eyes fluttered shut. Her head was thrown back as she panted for release. Conner's abdominal muscle clenched and unclenched with each stroke of her hand. The doctor just smiled as she added a little bit more pressure to her grip. She knew that soon, it would be over.

Just then Conner's head snapped forward, her eyes bright, face flushed. She reached out and held on to the doctor's forearms as she felt the pressure rise until it was unbearable.

Crying out loudly, Conner held tight to the doctor as her body tensed for a brief moment before trembling uncontrollably.

Dr. Leslie gripped the cock tighter as she grabbed the container next to her. Just as she placed it in front of the cock, cum exploded into the cup. The doctor continued to pump her hand as Conner emptied herself into the cup.

After a long moment, Conner reached down and grabbed hold of the doctor's wrist.

"No more," she panted raggedly. The doctor nodded and let go. But not before she gave a brief squeeze which made Conner's hips jerk.

The doctor turned around to cap the container and to give Conner a moment to herself.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she turned around. Conner didn't answer. She quickly pulled her pants up and retied the draw strings shaking fingers. She had a hard time looking at the doctor.

Dr. Leslie reached out and took hold of Conner's chin – the same hand that was wrapped around her cock a few minutes ago. Conner cringed at the thought.

"Conner, I-"

"Please don't do that again," Conner whispered.

Dr. Leslie moved closer but stopped when Conner backed away.

"I'm sorry."

Conner stood still as Dr. Leslie left the room with the small container. She wanted to cry but found there were no tears to be shed.

With her shoulder's slumped in defeat, Conner climbed onto her bed and curled into a ball. She hoped sleep would find her soon.

* * *

 _ **Normandy**_

"What the fuck!"

Shepard sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was leaning against one of the bulkheads as she watched Jack pace back and forth. Shepard thought it would be a good idea to be forthcoming with where they were going.

"We blew the fucking place up! Jesus fucking…fuck Shepard!" Jack finally stopped and glared at her.

"Jack…you did blow up Pragia. But there's…another facility conducting experiments. We need to take a look at it."

The convict shook her head.

"I don't get it Shepard," she said a little more calmly. "Isn't one torture palace enough? How much more is fucking Cerberus hiding from us?" Jack slumped down onto her cot shook her head.

Pushing herself off, Shepard made her way over to Jack and hunkered down next to her.

"Hey now…we don't know what this place is. There isn't much info we've found yet. But I promise, we _will_ find out."

Jack looked at her. She tried to see if Shepard was just bull shitting her but she wasn't.

"And if it's what I think it is, then what?" Jack said quietly.

Shepard looked Jack in the eye and said with confidence, "We blow it up."


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _ **Illium**_

It had been almost a month since they first received this 'mission'. The Illusive Man was no help. He provided no new information about the facility or what was being done there. Even Liara couldn't find anything else except what she had first given Shepard. She didn't want to move any farther with this until she had more info.

Jack seemed to withdraw into herself more and more. She was still her bright and cheery self but for the most part, she grew quieter.

Then there was Miranda. Shepard couldn't really figure her out. The operative was paranoid, more so then usual. Every message she sent her was always encrypted. Shepard tried to ask why but all Miranda offered was a shake of her head and a whispered, ' _not here_.'

She knew Miranda had something. She also knew that the Illusive Man had equipped the ship with hidden cameras. Speaking privately on the Normandy was now off limits because of that. Shepard just needed to find the right time to speak with the operative.

Shepard felt as though she were stuck in mud. She couldn't move forward and she couldn't move back. She needed to make a decision soon but she hated going in blind. But she had no choice – it was in her blood to help.

The Normandy was scheduled to make a stop at Illium. Shepard knew that was her chance to speak with Miranda.

Picking her team, Shepard led them to the old office Liara once used. Jack grumbled as Miranda purposely ignored the angry biotic.

"Is it secure?" Miranda asked. She cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. Shepard waited for the doors to close before nodding.

"Liara made sure of it. So, what's with all the secrecy?" Shepard leaned against Liara's old desk while Jack paced behind Miranda.

Miranda didn't waste any time. She handed Shepard a data pad. She waited until the commander read everything. She watched as the other woman came to the same realization.

"Shepard-"

"I thought you told me it was too insignificant," Shepard said calmly…too calmly. Jack stopped her pacing as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the cheerleader a smirk.

"I did…that's what my investigation led me to believe. Shepard…I swear I had no idea."

"Ok…what the fuck are you two bitchin about?" Jack asked, finally giving up on trying to figure out what was going on. Neither woman answered. Jack just threw her arms up and continued pacing around.

Shepard pushed herself away from the desk, intending to leave but Miranda grabbed her arm before she could pass.

"Wait…there's more…"

Shepard yanked her arm out of Miranda's grasp as Jack snickered.

The operative sighed.

"Shepard…I realize my judgment regarding my employer has been…greatly misplaced."

"Well look at that…cheerleader's using that fucking perfect brain of hers for once. Took fucking long enough," Jack said cynically. Shepard just gave her a look and Jack quieted down.

Miranda ignored the taunt and continued speaking.

"I did some digging. With the help of…the new Shadow Broker, I was able to find a few more interesting pieces."

Miranda explained that she requested help from the Shadow Broker in finding where the funds and equipment were being sent from. Liara was able to find a dummy account…an account that Miranda knows well.

"The Illusive Man is funding this…'project'. For what purpose…I'm not sure. Once I had you stable and _alive_ , he was supposed to destroy all data about the Lazarus project. He gave me his _word_ that he did-"

"And you fuckin believed him?" Jack spat. Miranda kept her cool by not answering but instead pleaded with Shepard to understand.

"I thought you said you didn't know a thing-"

"I said I didn't know about the theft. I knew about another group overseeing…spare parts. In case we had use of it. But I gave my authorization to destroy all data and other equipment. The Illusive Man must have orchestrated that break in at the labs…damn it!" Miranda realized that she had been played all along.

She turned away as the realization hit her. She had been lied to by someone she trusted. _Again._

"Miranda, there's no way you could have known abo-"

"He handpicked me for the Lazarus project! Of course I should have known! Christ, Shepard! My sister…he knew about my sister when he recruited me. Knew all about my father! Maybe even planned for him to find her! How could I have been so naive! "

"More like gullible," Jack muttered under her breath. Shepard gave her a sharp look that silenced her quickly.

Shepard held her hands up as she slowly approached Miranda.

"You trusted him. You wanted to believe he wasn't like your father. Don't blame yourself for that," Shepard said softly. Jack wanted to gag but something about the way Shepard spoke…her words…they were really getting to her.

" Fuck. Are we done yet?" Jack grunted, shaking that weird feeling off. She wasn't used to _those_ feelings. And she hated them.

Shepard would have said something but Miranda beat her to it.

"She's right. The ship isn't safe to talk freely about this. We need to formulate a plan now before we head back. I can contact Liara and give her all the info I know about the Lazarus Project and other things. Hopefully she can find any other useful information. I'm sorry Shepard."

Jack shook her head and grumbled to herself as she headed for the door.

"This is getting a little to…soft for me. I'm fucking leaving."

"Jack wait," Miranda called out. Jack didn't turn around but waited.

"I'm…I'm sorry…," Miranda said softly.

Jack wanted to be angry, wanted to turn around and warp cheerleader's ass to pieces. Instead she bit her tongue and stormed out. She wasn't gonna cry in front of that bitch. Shepard watched her go. She knew the biotic wanted to hold onto all that anger – it's sustained her all her life. Without it, all Jack would have is her pain.

Inhaling, Shepard turned around to find Miranda typing up a message to the Shadow Broker.

"Well…let's get this plan going."

...

 _ **Normandy**_

It had been several hours since Jack returned alone. She was in her usual spot – below engineering – pacing up and down like a caged animal.

She was fuming…or at least trying to be pissed. She wanted anger. She wanted to smash something…hit something. But instead, she was feeling pain. And a lot of it.

"Fuck…Shepard. This is all your fault," Jack mumbled to herself. All these damn _feelings_ were messing with her head. If she had never met Shepard, she would never have to deal with this…but then again she wouldn't have trusted anyone if not for Shepard…

"Fuck!" Jack kicked the foot of her cot. _Damn you Shepard._

...

 _ **Illium**_

Miranda glanced over at Shepard. The commander gave her a quick nod then returned her gaze back towards the traffic in front of her.

They both agreed that they'd complete this mission the Illusive Man wanted them to do. But they also agreed to withhold whatever information they'd find down there and send it to Liara.

Liara, for her part, was already using her various contacts to find any information that would help them. She said she'd contact them within a few days. So all they had to do was wait.

"So…," Shepard started. The silence in the skycar was almost deafening. She needed something to occupy her mind, besides this whole mess.

Miranda stole a quick glance at her Commander and sighed. She was never one for idle chit chat. She found it useless but seeing the nervous ball of energy sitting next to her, Miranda thought it would be good to learn a new 'skill'.

"Yes Shepard?"

"Heard from your sister lately?" Shepard could see the ghost of a smile on Miranda's face at the mention of the younger woman.

"Yes. She and her family are doing well." Miranda paused for a moment. "Shepard, I want to thank you again for what you did for my sister and her family."

Shepard smiled for the first time that morning.

"You can stop thanking me Miranda. And I'm glad she's doing alright," Shepard finished with a soft smile.

The two fell silent once more.

"What are we going to do Shepard? The possibility of a clone-"

"We'll deal with that _if_ necessary. But I can't let that facility be left standing, Miranda."

The operative nodded.

"I'm truly sorry Shepard…I put my trust in a man that had been lying to me this whole time. I can't believe how foolish I've been," Miranda said softly.

Shepard sighed.

"You can't blame yourself Miranda. People like him don't care about those that he uses. It's like a game to him. We're nothing more than pawns."

Shepard glanced at Miranda when she didn't say anything.

"It's ok to let your guard down, Miranda. Not everyone is like him…or your father."

Miranda remained silent. Logically, Shepard was right. But it didn't hurt any less.

* * *

 _ **Normandy**_

"You sure you want to do this Jack?" Shepard asked. She had been watching the young biotic closely as they had gathered more Intel the last few weeks.

To an untrained eye Jack was her usual self. But to Shepard, Jack was…more on edge than any other day. It was as if Shepard walked in on a caged animal.

"Phfff…fuck yes! How many times do I gotta tell ya?" Jack replied, almost biting Shepard's head off.

"Ok, ok…" Shepard said as she threw her hands up, signaling she was backing off.

"Shepard. Jack. Are you both ready?" Miranda said by way of greeting. Shepard could see the ex con's face before she answered.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jack spat almost stomping her foot like a child. Miranda just rolled her eyes as Shepard got in between the two before anything could happen.

"Yeah, we're all good."

All three took their seats as their pilot commandeered the shuttle. No one spoke on the way down. Miranda was looking through her omni-tool at schematics that Liara had somehow found and sent to her via an encrypted email. Jack was staring out the window. Shepard had to suppress a sigh as she watched these two.

" _Commander, we're nearing the LZ. The closest I can get you is about 100 clicks away. Their sensors would have picked us up,"_ the pilot said over the com.

Shepard put her helmet on as she made sure her team was ready.

"Thanks. Stay outta sight until we contact you for a pick up."

" _Roger that ma'am."_

Jack checked her heat sink as did Miranda. The trio waited for the doors to open before Shepard stepped out first.

Shepard looked over to Jack. The young woman just nodded and hopped out.

" _Find whatever useful information we can. Then we blow this place up."_

" _Fuck yeah!"_

" _Affirmative."_

" _Lets go!"_

* * *

The loud wailing of the alarm was what woke Conner up. _What's going on?_ She thought as she sat up and threw her legs over the bed.

She quickly went to the two way mirror and began pounding on it.

"HEY!" There was no response. Conner hit the glass even harder. Just then the sliding door opened. Dr. Leslie ran in and grabbed her wrist.

"What's going on?" Conner let herself get dragged out of her room. She stopped suddenly as she looked around the hall. She was never let out of her little room for the last few years and the sudden change was a bit disorienting.

"We don't have time! Please! We need to go!" Dr. Leslie said as she tugged on Conner's arm. Not knowing what else to do, Conner obediently followed.

"Wait! What about Annie? We can't leave her!"

The pair heard gunshots in the background. Conner flinched not really understanding what was going on. Dr. Leslie just sighed in frustration and pulled the young woman forward.

"Let's go Conner! NOW!"

Conner yanked her arm back and almost stumbled. She realized she had nothing on her feet.

"I'm not leaving her!" Conner demanded.

Dr. Leslie had just about enough. The Illusive Man had abandoned her and those that had worked on this 'project'. She was desperate. If she were caught, she would most likely be killed.

Without realizing what she was doing, Dr. Leslie lifted her hand and swung. The cracking sound was defining compared to the sound of the alarm.

Conner stood there, stunned. She lifted a hand gently to her cheek and carefully touched it. Dr. Leslie breathed in deeply.

"I'm leaving. With or without you. That's your choice." Without another word, Dr. Leslie turned and quickly made her way out of the hall leaving Conner alone.

It took several seconds for Conner to register what happened. She swallowed; she had no idea where she was let alone where Annie was. Conner clamped down her fear and slowly made her way down the halls. She winced a few times as she stepped over broken glass and other debris. There were dead soldiers lying on the ground every few meters.

"ANNIE!" Conner covered yelled out. She coughed as smoke filled her lungs. The smell of burning flesh was almost too much; Conner had to cover her nose and mouth.

Turning a corner, Conner finally found what appeared to be a room like hers. Except there was a large window instead of walls. She found the lifeless body of her friend lying on the ground. Conner tried the door, but it was no use.

"ANNIE!" She pounded on the glass as hard as she could. Her friend remained unmoving. She continued to pound on the windows, ram her shoulders into them; anything to break the damn glass.

The sound of heavy armor stopped Conner cold. She slowly turned around. Before her were three very well armed soldiers. All three of them had their guns aimed at her.

Slowly putting her hands up, Conner sunk to her knees.

"What's your name?" Asked the woman in the middle. She had short scruffy hair. It was brown like hers and she had the same green eyes. To her left was a barely clothed baled woman with tattoos covering her entire body. The woman to her right wore a skin tight outfit and had bluest pair of eyes.

"Hey kid! What the hell is your name?" The bald woman asked. She stepped forward, her gun still pointed at Conner. The young woman flinched and tried to make herself smaller.

"Jack! She's terrified," the woman with short hair said. Conner watched as 'Jack' growled but backed off. The woman with short hair holstered her gun and knelt before the scared woman.

"Hey…we're not gonna hurt you," the woman asked softly. Conner looked up at all three of them. She had no idea who these people were but she found she trusted this woman for some strange reason.

Conner swallowed before answering.

"Conner…my…my name is Conner," she stuttered. The woman smiled and gently placed gloved hand on Conner's shoulder.

"We're gonna get you outta here, ok?"

"Shepard, we need to find that office. We need to leave her here-"

"We're not leaving without her Miranda," Shepard said as she turned to glare at the woman. Conner didn't care about what they were doing here. She just needed to get to her friend Annie.

"Annie…you need to get Annie," Conner pleaded. She pointed to the girl on the floor in the other room. All three women looked inside.

"Fuck...she looks-"

"Jack," Miranda said sharply. She motioned to Conner with her a slight tilt of her head.

"Fuck," Jack muttered under her breath. Shepard helped Conner to her feet and motioned for her to stand back.

Shepard lifted her gun, Jack and Miranda following suit, and proceed to shoot the glass. Conner quickly covered her ears and tried not to flinch too much. The glass didn't break, but it was shattered.

Jack threw an arm back as a blue ball of light formed in her hand. Then whipping her arm forward, the blue ball was flung towards the glass. Glass flew in to the room.

"HEY! WAIT!" Jack called out as Conner ran past her. All three woman watched as Conner ran over the glass shards as if it were nothing.

"ANNIE!" Falling to her knees, Conner gently grabbed hold of her friends shoulder and turned her over. Gasping, Conner almost fell over. Annie's face was…distorted. As if someone manipulated it to form a new face.

Conner felt a pair of strong hands grab her upper arms. She was lifted to her feet. She watched as Shepard felt for a pulse. There was a slight pause as Shepard looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Conn-"

"NO!" She shoved Shepard out of the way and shook Annie. "Wake up! Please!" Conner began to weep as her friend remained motionless. "Please wake up…please," Conner begged softly.

The three women looked away for a moment. Jack recovered quickly and turned to glare at Miranda.

"What the _fuck_ is this place!"

Miranda could see Jack's anger vibrate off of her. The Cerberus agent held her hands up.

"I don't know Jack. I swear to you, I don't know," Miranda replied softly. She was in the dark as much as the rest of them.

"Enough! We need to find whatever information this place had. But I can't leave her here," Shepard said frustrated.

Jack looked back at the young woman. She sighed heavily.

"I'll stay."

Both women looked at Jack in surprise.

"Look…just go. I wouldn't know what information to look for if it kicked me in the ass. I can handle this." Jack felt heat rise to her cheeks. Shepard looked at her for a second more before nodding.

"We'll be as fast as we can. We'll back track to get the both of you," Shepard stated as she checked her heat sink.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up."

And with that, Jack slowly made her way through the broken glass and towards the girl.

"Will she be alright?" Miranda asked quietly. Shepard watched as concern etched itself over Miranda's face. The Commander knew what Miranda was referring to. Being back in a place similar to the one that stole you're childhood wasn't easy.

"I hope so," Shepard replied. Looking back at Miranda, Shepard motioned for them to head out.

* * *

Jack sat for a few minutes next to Conner. The young woman hadn't stopped mumbling and Jack had no idea how to help.

"Hey…," Jack started awkwardly. "Everything's gonna be ok…"

"I don't understand," came a muffled reply.

"Huh? Look…we're gonna get you outta here. Everything's gonna be-"

"Why'd they hurt her?" Conner looked at Jack with such sad eyes; the ex con had to look away for a moment. Jack didn't know how to answer. This was Shepard's territory.

"She didn't do anything wrong…and they hurt her," Conner continued. She wiped her eyes as fresh tears threatened to fall.

Jack had no idea what to say. "Fu-shit…Cerberus. It's what they do. They fucking destroy everything they fucking touch. What is she to you," Jack asked.

Conner turned to look at her.

"She's my friend," and with that new tears fell. Jack fell silent not knowing what to say.

"Hey…you ok?" Jack asked when she couldn't handle the quiet any longer. Conner looked up, confused.

"Your feet. They ok?" Jack motioned to the glass around her and Conner put two and two together.

"Oh." The young girl maneuvered herself so she was carefully sitting on the ground. She inspected both her feet. Sure enough, she had cuts and scrapes from the glass she had stepped on.

Conner winced a little as she started to pick at a few of the bigger pieces.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Jack said as she swatted away Conner's hands. The other woman just looked up confused. Jack sighed and got to her knees and came close. She gently held Conner's foot as she carefully picked at the glass.

"When we get back to the Normandy, the doc will look at this. But for now, some medi-gel should do the trick until then," Jack said gently. She applied the gel to both feet just as Shepard and Miranda came back.

Both women looked up as the entered.

"What took you so fucking long?" Jack glared.

Shepard ignored her and motioned for the two of them to move out.

"We got everything. Let's go. "

Jack and Shepard helped Conner up. They were about to leave the room when Conner stopped them.

"What about Annie?"

"Look kid, I'm sorry. She's gone. You can't do anything for her," Jack replied.

"But-"

"I'm blowing the fucking place up! With or without you. Got it?"

Conner's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Fuckin Christ…because it's Cerberus! They fuck with people. And this place…it fucked with Annie! You can stay and be dead with her. Or you can come with us. Your choice."

Without waiting for a reply, Jack turned around and left the group. Miranda gave Shepard a look before following Jack out. Shepard didn't say anything. She quickly scanned the room and found a tattered bed sheet. She quickly grabbed it and gently wrapped Annie in it before carrying her out.

"Come on," she said quietly. The pair carefully made their way out of the ruined building. Conner winced then blinked rapidly as the sun hit her eyes. She lifted her hand to block out the bright light.

"This way!" she heard Shepard next to her. The pair jogged their way over to a shuttle that was getting ready to take off. Conner swallowed nervously. She had never been out of her room since she had awoken.

She quickly found a seat as the shuttle jerked forward before ascending to the skies. She grabbed the arm rests as it continued rising. Jack smirked a little as she watched the display before her.

Shepard placed Annie's lifeless body onto the shuttle floor and quickly strapped herself in. She reached over and snapped the safety harness on Conner's seat.

"That'll keep you from flying around," Shepard said with a small grin. Conner could only nod. She held on tight as the shuttle when higher. Jack continued to watch her.

Just then Shepard gave solid knock to the door next to her and the shuttle moved faster. She turned to Jack and gave a brief nod.

Jack smirked and pulled out the detonator. She waited for a second then pressed the button. A split second later, there was a large explosion and the tiny shuttle rocked for a moment. Conner held tighter on to the arm rests as the shuttle continued to soar.

Jack glanced over to her and smirked and Conner felt her cheeks burn.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my odd imagination.

Rated T for now.

* * *

 **3**

As the shuttle finally landed, Shepard looked to Miranda as she started to undo her armor.

"I need you to inform Dr. Chakwas of our…guest. Forward the information you found to me on a-"

"Understood Commander," Miranda stated as she nodded. She shared a brief look with Shepard letting her commander know the message would be secured from prying eyes.

"Alright…come on kid. Outta the can…"

Shepard turned just in time to see Jack helping their young guest off of the shuttle. Conner winced as her feet hit the cold metal. Shepard took pity on her and sauntered over and held out her hand. The young woman grabbed her forearm for balance as Jack gently held her.

"We'll take it slow, ok?" Shepard suggested softly. Conner nodded. It had taken longer than normal to reach the elevators. As the doors slid open to the main deck, Miranda and Dr. Chakwas greeted them.

"Commander," Dr. Chakwas said with a gentle smile. Moving to give the doctor room to take her place, Shepard led the way to the infirmary.

"Almost there kid," Jack said patiently. Miranda quickly glanced at her before returning her gaze to her data pad.

Jack and the doctor helped Conner onto the bed.

"Well, then. I'm sure our guest is tired from her trip. I suggest you all leave now," Dr. Chakwas stated as she looked pointedly at the three women.

"Right. Doc, if you need anything, you`ll know where to find me," Shepard said as she gave a smile to Conner. "And I will see you a bit later, ok?"

Conner nodded silently. Miranda turned and left with Shepard. Conner heard her mention something about the mission reports being ready. The only occupants left in the med bay were Jack and Dr. Chakwas.

"Is there something I can do for you Jack?"

Jack who had been watching over Conner, looked up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, uh…no…nothing."

Dr. Chakwas smiled as she noticed a slight blush rising in the young biotic's face. She was smart not to mention it.

"All right then."

Clearing her throat, Jack turned to Conner.

"Dr. Chakwas is the best. You'll be safe."

Conner swallowed nervously and nodded. She clenched her hands together to keep from reaching out. Jack noticed and covered Conner's hands with hers.

"Hey kid…everything's gonna be ok. Promise."

And with that Conner slowly unclenched her hands. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Jack smiled then nodded to Dr. Chakwas.

"Ok kid. I'll come by later. Bring ya something to eat. That ok with you?" Conner nodded.

"Yeah…thanks," the girl said softly.

Jack nodded then turned to leave. Dr. Chakwas noticed the immEDIate change when dealing with Conner. The doctor smiled, knowingly.

Lifting her omni tool, Dr. Chakwas looked at Conner and smiled.

"Now let's see what we have here, shall we?"

* * *

Jack took a tray and grabbed two empty plates. She piled on whatever she thought the kid… _Conner_ would like to eat.

Granted, there weren't many choices: mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots and what looked to be steak. There was some dextro stuff for Tali and Garrus. There were other 'healthy' choices for Samara and the other crew but Jack just scrunched her nose.

"Pussies," she muttered under her breath with a grin.

"Good evening Jack."

The ex-convict turned around.

"Hey."

The justicar stared at her for a moment making Jack squirm.

"I heard about our newest guest. Is she alright?" Samara asked as she picked up a tray and fell behind Jack.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jack glanced back at the med bay.

"Dunno. Doc is looking at her right now."

Samara noticed Jack had two plates and was loading both with food. She hid a smile as she gathered her own food. After an awkward moment, Jack turned to the Justicar and felt her cheeks burn.

"I gotta go…her food will get cold." And with that Jack hurried back to the med bay. Samara watched her go with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

"Commander? May I have a word with you?" Dr. Chakwas asked before she came any closer. Shepard looked up from her data pad and nodded while gesturing to the seat in front of her.

Dr. Chakwas paused for a moment.

"Privately, Commander."

The tone the doctor used made Shepard look up sharply.

"Of course," Shepard said as she stood and gathered her empty tray and placed it by the sink. She motioned for Dr. Chakwas to follow her to the elevators. The pair waited for the elevators in silence. Once the doors slid open, Shepard hit the button and faced the doctor.

"Something wrong?"

Dr. Chakwas was normally the most professional in even the grimmest of times. But this…this was something the Commander had never seen in all of her years of knowing the doctor. Dr. Chakwas looked as though she wanted to throw up.

"I would prefer if we waited until we've reached our destination, Commander."

Shepard couldn't tell if it was the tone that was used or the fact that her friend was avoiding speaking while they were being watched that made her anxious.

Before she could reply, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Shepard motioned for Dr. Chakwas to go first and side stepped her as she went to the door. As they entered, the doctor waited for the doors to shut before she looked up and spoke.

"EDI, would you be a dear and refrain from…listening in on our conversation?" Dr. Chakwas hoped the message was clear.

" _Of course doctor."_ And with that, EDI shut down all recording devices that were in and round the Commander's quarters.

"Now you're making me nervous," Shepard said half-jokingly.

"I'm sorry Commander. But what I've found out on our guest is…well, you might want to look at it yourself," Dr. Chakwas stated as she handed Shepard the data pad. She watched as Shepard sat down and motioned her to take a seat on the sofa.

The Commander switched on the data pad and begun to read. Dr. Chakwas watched her carefully and knew at the precise moment when Shepard pieced everything together.

Shepard felt the blood drain from her face. She reached up to cover her mouth to keep her dinner from remerging.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Shepard asked roughly. Dr. Chakwas nodded.

"I'm sorry Shepard. I wish I were wrong about this. I'm afraid there's more…," the doctor began slowly. Shepard looked up with tired eyes, waiting.

"I have a terrible feeling that something more happened down at that lab. She…she is far more frightened when I try to get to close. She inches away from my touch when I mean her no harm. It's only a feeling but…I'm sorry commander…"

The Commander closed her eyes and let the data pad fall onto the coffee table. She had to remember to breath. Feeling like she had to move, Shepard stood and crossed the room to stare out at the large aquarium.

"I've also sent a copy to Liara. I thought she should know as well…and I'm sure you are going to need her right now," the doctor said gently. She stood and made her way to Shepard. She placed a comforting hand on the commander's shoulder.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know." With that Dr. Chakwas excused herself and left Shepard alone. As she stood just outside the commander's quarters, she spoke softly.

"EDI, please keep an eye on the commander. She may need your assistance until Liara gets here."

" _Of course Dr. Chakwas. I will not let anyone disturb the commander until Dr. T'Soni arrives."_

Dr. Chakwas sighed as she nodded. She stepped onto the elevator and made her way down back to the infirmary.

Things have certainly changed.

* * *

"So you've never been outside your damn room?" Jack asked. She and Conner had finished their dinner some time ago. But Jack didn't want to leave the kid yet so she did something that had been completely out of character for her – she had voluntarily started a conversation.

Conner nodded. She felt oddly comfortable and safe with this woman. Despite the other woman's profanity laced moments, Conner was enjoying the company.

Jack still not truly believing the story, she just shook her head.

"That's…that's fucked up. Shit…even Cerberus let us out at some point but…that's just fucked up," the biotic said with a shake of her head. Conner just shrugged.

"I don't remember much of _before_ I woke up in the room. Just what Dr. Leslie told me," Conner replied. The young woman swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat at the mention of the doctor. She adjusted herself on the bed as she tried to forget what was done to her.

Jack noticed the change and saw the blood drain from Conner's face at the mention of Dr. Leslie. She opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by Dr. Chakwas' return.

"Jack, I didn't realize you were here. Was there something you needed?" Dr. Chakwas asked slightly surprised but never the less ready to help.

Jack was silent for the moment. She stared at the kid and felt…protectiveness come over her. She shook the feeling off just as quickly as it came and slid of the bed.

"Nah, was just…hanging out with the kid here," the biotic replied as she jerked her head in Conner's direction. The young woman smiled sheepishly. Jack picked up both empty plates and turned to leave but stopped.

"I'll be here kid…you know…if you need to talk an' shit," Jack offered quietly before she turned and left. Conner blinked in surprise. Dr. Chakwas smiled at the display but it quickly faded as she remembered the conversation she just had with the commander. She moved slowly towards her patient when she saw the girl tense at her approach.

Giving the young woman a gentle smile, Dr. Chakwas pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"Well now…tell me a bit about yourself Conner…"

* * *

Jack headed straight for her 'room' after she dumped the dishes into the sink. She needed to blow off steam but there was no good place to do so. After her conversation with Conner, Jack got the feeling this Dr. Leslie was not such a _good_ doctor if Conner had reacted the way she did.

Something inside her needed to help the kid. She was no goody two shoes but there was a burning inside that needed to help Conner. But she had no idea how or where to start.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Jack continued to pace back and forth when it hit her. She had a _name_. She could start there at least. She smiled but then it faded quickly.

 _When you find 'em, then what dumbass?_ Jack miserably fell onto her cot. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Miranda leaning against the far wall, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face.

Growling, Jack shot up off her cot.

"What the fuck ya want?"

Pushing herself off the wall as if she had nothing else to do, Miranda sauntered over.

"Just wanted to see how our guest was doing. Seems you've taken to her," Miranda said casually. Jack felt her biotics flare as she stood almost toe to toe with the operative.

" _Jack, I would highly advise you not to use your biot-"_

"Fuck off EDI!"

Miranda didn't move. She just waited. Jack lifted her right fist, ready to attack when EDI interrupted them once more.

" _Jack, Dr. T'Soni is aboard the Normandy."  
_

That seemed to work since Jack sighed heavily and lowered her hand. Miranda arched an eye brow and smirked.

"You seem to be going soft Jack."

"Fuck you cheerleader."

Jack looked up at EDI, "thanks." And stormed out of her room in search of the Liara. Miranda watched the other woman storm past her, turning on her heel as she did so.

"What is going on EDI?" Miranda asked.

" _I do not know what you are referring to Miss Lawson."_

Miranda glanced upwards in surprise. She didn't say a thing as she climbed the metal steps and headed for engineering.

* * *

Shepard and Liara had just finished discussing what Dr. Chakwas found. The two were now speaking softly about plans of their future outside the Alliance and Broker ship when they heard a loud and persistent pounding at the door.

"What the hell…" Shepard got up quickly just as EDI came over the intercom.

" _I'm sorry Commander. I told Jack that Dr. T'soni was on board."_ At the mention of her name, Liara stood and followed Shepard.

After unlocking the door, Jack rushed in; her eyes pinning Liara.

"Can you find a Dr. Leslie for me?"

Liara's eyes widened at the demand but she wasn't surprised. Shepard opened her mouth to say something but her bondmate placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"That name has come across my desk a few times. Why?"

Jack sighed and moved further into the cabin without any invite. Shepard pursed her lips as Liara gave her a quick peck to the cheek then quickly followed the biotic.

Jack made herself comfortable on the sofa that the pair just vacated. Liara sat next to her as Shepard sat in the chair across from them.

"Look, I was takin' to the kid. She got…I dunno…she looked like she was gonna be sick or something after mentioning that name. I just wanna know who this _doctor_ is and what they did to the kid."

Liara stole a quick glance at Shepard. Her bondmate gave her a slight shake of the head. Shepard didn't want to indulge too much information yet. Liara knew it was to protect not just Conner but ultimately Jack. If the biotic knew what happened in those labs or about Dr. Chakwas' suspicions they wouldn't be able to stop her.

"I have my best agents looking for her. At the moment she's disappeared. Why all the sudden interest?" Liara asked gently. She happened to grow quite fond of the biotic after Jack helped Shepard and herself during the Shadow Broker mission. Liara felt that protectiveness of a mother for her child towards Jack.

Jack sighed as she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her thighs.

"Look, I know how these Cerberus labs work. They do shit…a lot of bad shit. Fuck…bad shit happened to me in those labs. I just…I don't want her to end up like me. Ok?" Jack replied sincerely. She looked over at Shepard then to Liara.

"Blue, just find this bitch. Put an end to her. Better yet, I'll do it for you. That's all." And with that, Jack stood as did Liara and Shepard.

Liara took hold of Jack's upper arms and gave them a gentle squeeze knowing the other woman wouldn't appreciate any other form of affection.

"I will do what I can Jack. I promise."

Jack gave Liara a small smile then nodded. Turning to Shepard, she shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, Shep. Ruined mommy and daddy time. I'll get outta here. See ya around Blue," Jack said as she moved passed the commander. Shepard smiled as she nodded and waved as the young woman made her way to the door.

When Jack left, Shepard and Liara were silent. The commander held out an arm and Liara willingly slid into it as she wrapped her arms around her bondmate's waist.

"We can't tell her Liara. If she found out what that woman did to my ki-" Shepard stopped abruptly as she closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know Shepard. I know. But we have to let Conner be the one to decide whom she tells and who knows. We can only support her."

Sighing tiredly, Shepard nodded. Then quickly moving onto another subject that they had been discussing prior to Jack's visit, the commander smiled at her bondmate.

"I know this isn't how we planned to start our family…"

Liara cut her off with a kiss to the lips. She smiled up at her commander.

"It won't be easy. But we will get through this. Together. We may not share the same DNA Shepard, but she is _mine_ in every sense of the word."

Shepard smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Ya know, you were pretty good with Jack just now. I think you got this 'mom' thing down just perfectly," Shepard said with a teasing wink.

Liara rolled her eyes as she playfully gave a swat to Shepard's arm.

"You know I'm found of her Shepard," Liara said with a kind smile.

"Yeah…well, she's getting pretty _fond_ of our daughter," Shepard said with sly grin. Liara quickly pulled back far enough to give a smack to the shoulder of her bondmate.

"Shepard! Conner is still just a child!" Shepard laughed as she gathered Liara back into her arms.

"Look at you, getting all mother _ish_ already. Honey, Conner is at _least_ a couple years younger than Jack. There's no need to worry about a thing…yet," Shepard said with a grin.

Liara huffed.

"They are both too young Shepard! You can be incorrigible at times, you know that?"

Shepard threw her head back and laughed. As the laughter died down, Shepard grew solemn.

"To be honest, you're taking all this awfully well. Considering."

Liara looked up at Shepard and gave her an understanding smile.

"Considering I trusted Cerberus when I handed your body to them. Considering they stole your DNA. Considering how they made a clone of you…yes Shepard, it's a lot to take in one night. I know it will take some time to adjust to everything. But I have to remember, you didn't ask for this. More importantly, neither did Conner. You saved her from whatever twisted plan Cerberus had for her. _You_ saved _our_ daughter, Shepard."

Shepard felt a swell of pride. Her _daughter_. Hers and Liara's.

"I love you Liara. We're going to be ok. No matter what happens, you, me and Conner…we _are_ going to be ok," Shepard said with all the conviction she had in her.

Liara smiled and cuddled against her bondmate.

"Yes we will."


End file.
